


Haunted [Fanart]

by QueenOfTheCute



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fan Comics, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheCute/pseuds/QueenOfTheCute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is haunting Sif.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Page One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dloz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dloz/gifts).



**"haunting"**

> ADJECTIVE  
> 1\. remaining in the consciousness; not quickly forgotten
> 
> NOUN  
> 2\. the act of a person or thing that haunts; visitation.

* * *


	2. Page Two




	3. Page Three




	4. Page Four

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, dloz!
> 
> And thank you, because your prompts were awesome! But it was the suggestion of "Loki haunting Sif" that sort of grabbed me and forced me to make it into short, post-movie (Thor 2011) AU comic. I hope you like it!
> 
> Wishing you a season full of good cheer!


End file.
